


Private Time

by DancingKirby



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Masturbation, School, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingKirby/pseuds/DancingKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Manjoume wants is a few minutes of, ahem, alone time to get his raging hormones under control, but how will he achieve that when Judai won't give him a minute's peace? Onesided ManjoumexAsuka, and even some Manjoume and Judai friendship thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

Manjoume couldn't believe what was happening. He'd been waiting for this since he was thirteen, and now the moment was finally here. How they had gotten to this point wasn't important...the only thing that mattered was what they were doing right now.

"Jun..." whispered Asuka breathily, "I want you so bad!" She rubbed against him as she straddled his lap in the empty classroom. Manjoume was so turned-on. He didn't think he could last long enough for them to actually have sex.

He was so close...his whole body was screaming for relief...just a few more seconds and...

"OI! Manjoume, wake up!"

Huh? That wasn't Asuka's voice...

"Manjoume...come on! We'll be late for class!"

Oh no...oh _damn_. That was Judai...and that meant...

This had all been just a dream.

Slowly, the wonderful scene faded away, and he found himself in bed, being shaken awake by Judai. He rolled over and glared at his roommate, to show that he was both awake and pissed-off about the fact.

"Okay...I'm awake...stop already...and it's Manjoume- _san_ ," he grumbled. But Judai's feelings weren't hurt. On the contrary, he smiled wider.

"Isn't this funny? Usually I'm the one who oversleeps, but today it was you! I guess everyone does it sometimes, after all!"

Manjoume rolled his eyes.

"I fail to see the humor in this. Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I have to take my shower." He walked toward the bathroom, thinking he could finally get rid of the uncomfortable arousal that was still lingering from that dream.

But Judai shook his head.

"But that's what I was trying to tell you! I don't think you'll have time for a shower, because class starts in fifteen minutes."

For a few seconds, Manjoume couldn't comprehend the words. No shower? But...he had to have his shower! How would he concentrate in class if he didn't take care of his problem?

Then, the reality of the situation sank in. Fifteen minutes...holy shit! Why hadn't Judai woken him up earlier? No...there was no time to dwell on that...he had to move! Quickly...spray on deodorant so he wouldn't smell too badly...get dressed...brush teeth...forget breakfast.

Nope, this was not going to be an easy day.

He ran towards class in a total panic, although deep down he knew it was hopeless and he would be late no matter what he did. Thankfully, their first class was taught by Satou-sensei, and he seemed to have given up on punishing students for tardies. All he did was look at Manjoume and Judai disapprovingly as they burst into the classroom.

Now that the adrenaline rush from being late was wearing off, Manjoume found it very difficult to keep his mind occupied. He tried to pay attention to the lecture, but it was so boring! They were currently reading the Tales of Genji, which made no freaking sense at all in Manjoume's opinion. This was Manjoume's synopsis of the plot: Everyone was really stupid. The End. But Satou-sensei had to dissect every damn line!

When Satou's back was turned to write something on the board, Manjoume stretched and looked around the room. Most people were asleep, and Manjoume was considering doing the same. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a pair of the roundest, fullest, most beautiful breasts in the whole school. Oh yeah, and the rest of Asuka wasn't bad-looking either. Right now, though, only one thing had his attention.

He tried to tell himself not to look. Looking would only make his problem worse, he reasoned. Plus, it was not the gentlemanly thing to do. Maybe if he just went to sleep, "it" would be behaving again when he woke up.

Naturally, he looked anyway. It was so hypnotic the way that those things moved ever-so-slightly with every breath that Asuka took. And when she bent over to pick up a pencil that had fallen onto the floor, her boobs hung so low that her shirt almost looked like it would tear due to the weight. Fortunately, though (or perhaps not), the seams held.

Manjoume shook his head. No, this would not do. His eyes were starting to water from the renewed throbbing in his groin, so he shifted in his seat and tried to focus on something not related to mammary glands.

Oddly enough, Asuka seemed to be hanging onto every word that Satou was saying. It was almost as if she liked this book. She actually had her copy of the book open to the page that Satou seemed to be discussing, rather than having it open to a random page to make it appear like she was paying attention. Her pencils were newly sharpened; ready to take lots of notes. They looked like little arrows which were pointing...right at her boobs.

DAMN. IT. This morning, every time Manjoume tried to think non-perverted thoughts about Asuka, it all circled right back to her chest. Normally, he didn't have quite this much trouble; today, he seemed to be in full-on Pervert Mode. He couldn't help it. Her boobs were so...boobular! Wait, was that even a word?

He felt guilty, because he knew Asuka did not want to be thought of like that. She wanted to be respected for her dueling skills, not her physical attributes. And that was indeed what had made Manjoume notice her in the first place...who wanted a girl who was just like all the others? But, on the other hand: BOOBIES! It was very difficult for Manjoume to counter this painstakingly crafted argument right now.

Manjoume was starting to think he couldn't bear this much longer when Satou-sensei cleared his throat.

"All right, class, that brings us to the end of today's..."

But all the students who weren't sleeping had bolted out of the room before he could even finish his sentence...except for Asuka, of course.

Once Manjoume was out in the hall, he started planning his strategy. There was a fifteen-minute break before the next class. That would give Manjoume more than enough time to make a quick dash to the bathroom and take care of his problem. Then, maybe he could act more like a civilized human being. He made sure to lose himself in a large crowd of students, because he thought he'd seen Judai waving at him.

The nearest bathroom was mercifully empty. Manjoume had locked himself into a stall, and was busy undoing his belt when...

"HI MANJOUME! I was just walking in here to wash my face when I saw your feet in this stall! Isn't that a coincidence?!"

He jumped what seemed like several centimeters in the air. Judai had followed him! And now he was making conversation when all Manjoume wanted was some private time! Gross. What, was Judai gay or something? Maybe he had a bathroom fetish...no, better not pursue that line of thought.

Well, now his plan was ruined. He could hardly jerk off while Judai was right in front of his stall, chattering excitedly about how the new card shipment might be in today! It looked like he'd have to suffer through yet another class without relief. And he'd have to hurry, since the next class was taught by Chronos-sensei. Unlike Satou, Chronos was very strict about tardiness.

He unlocked the door, while casting his darkest scowl on Judai. The warning was lost on the obliviously cheerful Osiris student, though.

"But Manjoume, didn't you have to go?" he inquired.

"I changed my mind," ground out Manjoume through his teeth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next hour and a half was more of the same. Apparently, all of the teachers had gotten together to plan how to torture the students with boring material, because today's Dueling Strategy class was about chaining. Manjoume knew how to chain if he was actually in a duel, but going through the twisted logistics of it in class gave him a pounding headache in his right temple. At least that served to distract him from the _other_ throbbing.

Since Chronos only let Judai get away with zoning out, Manjoume did not have any more chances to look at Asuka. That was probably a good thing, though, and by the end of the class Manjoume thought he'd finally gotten the problem under control. In fact, he almost felt like his normal self again. But, as he was walking out of class:

"Manjoume-kun? You dropped a page of your notes."

He turned around, and there was Asuka, holding out the aforementioned notes! His face felt like it was on fire. His hands were sweaty as he took the paper back.

"Thank you, Tenjoin-kun," he mumbled mostly at the floor. He didn't dare look her in the eye, for fear that his gaze would drift downward. If it were any other day than this, he would have had a declaration of love ready. But today, he just wanted to get away from her before she noticed the front of his pants.

Asuka seemed taken aback by this odd behavior, but shrugged it off, then prepared to join her female friends.

"Well...it was nice seeing you," she said as a farewell. As soon as she was gone, Manjoume dashed out of the classroom. Okay, enough was enough. He had to end this once and for all. It was lunch time now, so he could take all the time he wanted. Maybe he could even make a quick trip back to his own room. But once more, his planning was interrupted.

"There you are! Ready for lunch? There's no fried shrimp today, but there _is_ ramen, which is almost as good!"

Oh no. Not _again_. Why couldn't Judai just leave him alone already?!

He tried to get away, saying that he was too busy for lunch. Judai would have none of it, though.

"But you didn't have time for breakfast! You need a nice lunch so you can stay healthy!"

Pfft...what did Judai know about a healthful diet? But Manjoume realized that he was right as his stomach growled in protest. He hadn't noticed until now how starving he was. He guessed he had no choice. Maybe if he humored Judai this once, he wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the day. So he docilely let Judai lead the way to the cafeteria while he lagged behind, strategically holding his books in front of him so people in the hall wouldn't see anything.

Lunch was okay, Manjoume guessed, but then again he'd never cared much about food. So he only ate enough to stop feeling hungry, then watched as Judai licked his third bowl of ramen clean. For a while, he considered trying to sneak away before the final class, but Judai would want to know where he was going. Besides, it was only one more class, and he'd already endured the first two.

The last class was Duel History. At this point, Manjoume was just trying to get through the rest of the day in one piece. He had to spend the latter half of the class biting his lip and hunched over in his seat. He was getting more than a few strange looks, but at this point he didn't care.

And then, after what seemed like ten hours, the teacher dismissed the class. Manjoume's heart started thumping as he could sense relief in just a few minutes. It was just a short walk back to his room...now, all he had to do was sneak past...

"Manjoume! Want to have a practice duel?"

Manjoume finally snapped, and snarled, "FUCK OFF!" without really thinking. He ran off down the hall, and he could have finally gotten his freedom, but something stopped him. Why wasn't Judai following him anymore? He didn't know why this would bother him so much, but it did. Even though his baser instincts were screaming in rage, he looked over his shoulder to see what had happened to Judai.

Judai had not moved from his original spot. His head was bent as he looked through his deck. It almost seemed like he was sad, which was something that rarely happened. Had his feelings been hurt?

Manjoume felt a rush of shame. He hadn't meant it to come to this. Sure, Judai was about the most annoying non-card-spirit creature on the planet, but not even he deserved to be screamed at like that. As demeaning as it made him feel, Manjoume knew he'd have to apologize. So he took a couple of deep breaths, counted to ten, and walked back to where Judai was.

"Um...look Judai, I'm sorry about that, okay? It's just...I really need to be left alone for a bit. If you want, I'll do the practice duel this evening."

Judai looked back up. Even the mention of a duel made him smile again.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. But I'm still going to kick your ass."

For some reason, this blunt statement made Judai smile even more broadly.

"Well, we'll just see about that! I guess I can check out the booster packs for a while and see if the new stuff is in." he said as he finally... _finally_...walked away and gave Manjoume some peace.

Manjoume wasted no time. He started running, not caring that he was bumping into other students, ignoring Chronos's squawk of protest. Damn, he'd probably get detention for this...but he didn't care.

He got back to the dorm in what was probably record time, not even bothering to close his door all the way, and yanked down his pants. It took less than a minute before he got the long-awaited relief.

And now...he was tired. It had been a long day, so Manjoume thought that a nice nap was in order. He flopped into bed, thinking that he would wash up later.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it was too bad that they didn't have any new cards, eh, Sho? I was hoping I'd get some new stuff for my duel with Manjoume...speaking of which, I should see how he's doing. He was acting really weird today. Even weirder than usual!"

With those words, Judai purposefully strolled over to Manjoume's room. Sho followed him as he peered into the room.

Then, as Judai was looking at a sleeping Manjoume, comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh...now I get it! He was tired! No wonder he was acting so cranky!"

Sho wasn't so sure of this, however, as he saw some suspicious-looking stains on Manjoume's hand.

"Uh, Aniki, I don't think..."

"Hmm? What is it, Sho?"

Sho paused. No, best to leave things as they were. It would take too long to explain to Judai.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Then he and Judai left to give Manjoume some much-deserved quiet.

THE END


End file.
